why did i fall in love with you?
by Asian95
Summary: What are you willing to sacrifice to pursue your dream? Your friends? Your family? What could possibly happen that would draw 3 retired ranger teams out? Can they forgive and start aknew? Kim/Tom COMPLETE RE-WRITE MMPR/PRiS/PRNS/PRDT
1. Prologue

Ok, I've decided to re-write this story. It's been about…3 years (give or take) since I've originally posted this and looking back I was like 'Gee, my writing really sucked. How'd you people put up with it?' So know, I'm going to fix it up and make it match with the canon storyline. Give me some feedback, like the changes or not?

Standard disclaimer I do not own Power Rangers.

Just a little note, I have this pet peeve about Own Characters now...So I will be deleting all OC's from this fic.

* * *

Kimberly left Angel Grove to pursue her dream, her dream of becoming a professional gymnast. But what had she left behind in order to pursue her dreams?

Friends…

Family…

Comrades…..

The Power….

_The Power, _something she wanted to forget; it reminded her too much of _him. _Anything that reminded her of _him _hurt.

She clenched the scrap of paper in her hand tightly.

"No! I won't, I won't think of him!" She voiced her thoughts.

Kimberly let out a shaky breath and stared at the paper in her hands, tears threatened to fall; "Why…?" She choked out, "Why did I fall in love with you?"

* * *

Tommy sighed as he kicked the pebbles along the river bed. Several of them bounced and then sunk into the shimmering water.

"Tommy?"

"Huh?" Tommy spun around, "oh…"

"Are you ok?" Katherine asked, "Everyone's really worried about you."

"I…I'm sorry. I just don't get it; I mean Kimberly's never mentioned anything in any of her letters…..Till now."

Katherine put her hand on Tommy's shoulder reassuringly, "I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better, but I know there isn't."

Tommy turned to look at her, "Thanks anyway."

"Will you call one of us if you need to talk?"

"Yeah sure," But he didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Take care."

"Yeah…"

Katherine walked off, leaving Tommy to his thoughts as he stared at the water.

* * *

Ok so that's the re-write of the first chapter; and yeah I totally ripped the Tommy part from the actual episode itself.

Feedback? Like it? Or is the original better?

*note I'm going to take down all the other chapters and post up the new ones*


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 2

Standard disclaimer, I own nothing; don't sue me I have nothing to give anyway…

So here's chapter 2 of the re-write.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**2004: Reefside**

"Elsa!"

"Yes my lord?" Mesogog's faithful servant walked into the room.

"I have stumbled on something rather…interesting. It will be the end of the rangers- or more specifically, Tommy Oliver," Mesogog hissed.

"What is it that you will have me do?"

Mesogog tossed a crumpled piece of paper into Elsa's hands, "Find this Kimberly Hart- she will be the downfall of Tommy Oliver."

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

"Hey, someone should go and talk to Dr O," Kira said.

"Why? He's probably just thinking, you're making such a big deal out of it," Conner said kicking his soccer ball around.

Kira shook her head, "No, look at him. I've never seen him act like that before- have you?"

True to her words, Tommy had been acting strangely. He avoided his team, and spent most of the day walking alone.

"Well... he was fine yesterday, and there was nothing wrong with him this morning either….. Until we asked him what day it was, and then he started acting all weird…" Conner trailed off.

"Maybe that's it," Ethan said looking up from his game-boy, "Maybe something happened on this day that made him all upset. What's the date today anyway?"

"June 21st [1]," Conner said.

"What?" Conner asked as he saw the looks his teammates were giving him. "I'm not _that _air-headed!"

* * *

"You have to let it go Tommy; it's not good for you," Haley looked at her friend worriedly.

"Haley, if I could, then I would've- a long time ago. I forgot about it for a while, but then I can't help but think. What if she never wrote it? What if this, what if that, what's she doing right now…. I can't forget Haley, I just can't. I always have a nagging feeling at the back of my head, something's not right- and I don't think I can forget until I find out what."

"Tommy….I don't think there's nothing..uhhh never mind that didn't come out right…The point is, you can't keep doing this to yourself every year. You better promise me you won't go back to drinking again," Haley pleaded.

Tommy sighed, "Ok, I won't drink."

"It's been 8 years, you can't let it burden you like this. Try and forget," Haley as she went back to serving the customers at her café.

* * *

It was the same boring routine. Her life that is. The same thing. Over. And Over. And Over.

Wake up in the morning, work out, have a quick shower, grab something to eat and then leave for work. Teach at the gym, and then head home for dinner.

The same quiet routine. For once Kimberly wished her day would change, that something would happen. Anything would happen. Hell, a monster attack even…Anything to disturb her mundane life.

Suddenly a dozen ugly black creatures dropped out from the sky.

"What the-?" Kim dropped her things and immediately slipped into a fighting stance. _I take that back! I don't want a monster attack!_

Kimberly struggled, but was simply out numbered. And then she was gone, along with the Tyrannodrones.

* * *

[1] I don't know the date, so I made it roughly around the time that the episode was aired.

Feedback please? So the re-write is set in a different time (obviously), it takes place during the time of the Dino-Thunder rangers when Tommy is the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 3

Well thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Glad to know you guys enjoyed it. xD

Feedback always welcome.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Kim struggled with her bonds; she growled in frustration as nothing she tried was working.

"What the hell do you want with me?" She growled.

Mesogog paced around in front of her, "What I want... is your power."

"Sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else- I'm just a gymnastics coach," Kim bit back.

"A gymnastic coach that so happens to be an ex-Power Ranger?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kimberly said, continuing to struggle.

"Really? Then you'd have no idea what this is?" Mesogog held a coin in his palm.

She involuntarily gasped, "My power coin!"

* * *

"Man, that was totally-

"Insane?" Conner interrupted.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't want to see another evil ranger for as long as I live," Ethan said, "It's like they become super strong when they go evil..."

They had just defeated another one of Mesogog's plans and the Ninja Storm rangers had returned to Blue Bay Harbour (after being turned back to the good side again).

"Speaking of evil rangers, where'd Trent go?" Conner asked.

"Hey, don't catch Kira hearing you say that- you know Trent's not evil...anymore," Ethan warned.

Conner laughed, "Eh...Kira's probably with Trent doing some weird art drawing thing."

"So how's Dr O? Is he still acting weird?"

"Not really, he seemed ok today. But Kira- whoa!" Conner stopped he noticed a Pink Power Ranger standing not too far from them.

"Pink Ranger? That ranger suit looks kinda familiar," Ethan said.

"From Dr O's video! She's the first pink ranger isn't she?" Conner exclaimed.

"Hey yeah, but didn't he say their powers got destroyed?"

But they didn't get to wonder for too long before the Pink Ranger attacked them.

* * *

Tommy Oliver sighed, _why did I choose to be a teacher again? _

He cursed the amount of assignments he had to mark. Some were ridiculously short, others were ridiculously long...This is going to take forever...

Suddenly his phone rang,

"Hello, Dr Oliver speaking."

"_Bro, you seriously need a new line."_

"Jase! Hey, I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"_Well none of us have heard from you either. It's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth."_

"I've been busy, you know, work and things."

"_Right...So busy that you can't take the time to call us- you missed my wedding you know that!" _

"You- whoa! You got married?"

"_See what I mean..."_

"Sorry Bro, so who's the lucky girl?"

Jason chuckled, _"Bro I think I'm the lucky guy. It's Trini."_

"Whoa! Trini? For real?"

"_Yeah, anyway, I called you to ask if you'd heard from Kim lately?"_

The smile disappeared from Tommy's face, "No, why'd you ask?"

"_Cause none of us had heard from her in the last 2 days- she's not answering her phone, she's not home, and her car's still parked at the local Gym she works at. The workers there told me that she went home 2 days ago and never came back."_

"What? Have you guys told the police?"

"_We were going to- until we found the CCTV tape. Apparently those things from Reefside kidnapped her- you live there, you tell me what you know."_

"Tyrannodrones! Shit! But what do they want with Kim?"

"_I don't know- just to clarify things here- are you a ranger again?"_

"Yeah, Black actually."

"_So you stole Zach's colour now..."_

"Hey! I didn't steal any colour! But I'm going to find out what Mesogog wants with Kim!"

"_Well, now that I know you're a ranger, my guess is he wants to use her to get to you."_

"Me? I haven't seen or heard from Kimberly since the thing in Muranthias- and that was when she and you were trying to kill us. Right, I'm going to check this out. I'll call you if I find anything new."

"_Alright. I'll see you later then."_

Tommy shut the phone and sighed, "Of all the people in the world to kidnap..."

"DR O! DR O!" Kira came running into the room.

"What is it Kira?"

"Conner and Ethan got attacked by a Pink Ranger!"

* * *

Well here's the next one, hope you enjoyed it.

Feedback welcome! xD


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Thanks for the reviews! Feedback always welcome.

Enjoy! xD

**warning! This chapter as well as the next few to come, will contain course language- if this offends you in any way or if you are too young then please navigate away from this page. **

* * *

"A pink ranger?" Tommy exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the door; while mentally ticking off every pink ranger he could remember.

_Jen? No she's 3000 years in the future..._

_Dana? Can't be, she's a medic in Mariner Bay._

_Kendrix? No, she's all the way at Terra Venture._

_Kat? I'm sure she went to study in England- but that was ages ago... _

_Kim? Last time I checked she's in Florida- wait..didn't Jason say she went missing?_

"Kira! What did this Pink Ranger look like?" Tommy asked.

"Not sure, I didn't get a good look at her. Trent and I ran into Conner and Ethan fighting her- they told me to go and get you."

"ZEO SHIELD!"

A loud electric-zapping noise was heard, followed by a loud explosion.

"Zeo shield? Kat?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Dino thunder power up!" Kira and Tommy morphed into their respective ranger suits.

"Dr O!" Conner shouted running up to him, "Your two ex-girlfriends are kicking each other's butts!"

"What?"

"You can't stand against my Blade Blasters!" Another voice was heard.

BOOM!

The scene Tommy saw in front of him was by far the most bizarre thing he'd ever seen.

The original Might Morphin pink ranger and Zeo ranger 1 were locked in combat...and shouting profanities at each other...well, rather the original was swearing and her successor defending herself.

"Get out of my way you useless wench!"

"Kimberly! Stop it! What's gotten into you?" Kat shouted back, using her shield to defend herself against Kim's blade blasters.

"I won't say it again! Get out of my fucking way!" Kimberly yelled, raising her Power Bow threateningly.

"Kim! Kat! What the hell's going on?" Tommy said.

"Tommy?" Kat spun around in surprise.

"Outta my way!" Kimberly chose that moment to fire.

"AAARGHH!" Katherine was thrown into the air; she demorphed as she landed.

"Ow..."

"KAT!" Tommy yelled out.

"Black Ranger! Prepare to die!" Kimberly said as she aimed her bow at him.

"What? Kim! Hold on a second!" Tommy said holding his hands out in defence.

"Fire!" Several arrows met their mark, but the Black Brachio Ranger was still standing.

"Kim! What's going on? It's me! It's me Tommy!" Tommy said as he took his helmet off- hoping she would recognise him.

"Hahaha, that won't work this time Tommy Oliver. The Pink Ranger is completely under Mesogog's control," Zeltrax hissed under his breath from where he hid, "Hm...maybe the other pink ranger would be useful as well..."

"Power Blaster!" Miraculously, the other 4 Power Weapons appeared and assembled into the Power Blaster.

"What the-?" But Tommy was cut off in mid yell as Kimberly fired the Power Blaster at him.

"Guys we gotta help Dr O!" Conner said.

"Yeah but how? Most likely she's under a spell or something..." Ethan said.

"We don't have a choice- we either fight or she's going to kill us. Form the Z-Rex blaster." Trent suggested.

Conner sighed, "Alright, form the Z-Rex blaster."

"Ooh, fancy blaster. Let's see its power compared to the Power Canon!" Kimberly said, again, to Tommy's surprise, the large power canon appeared in her hands.

"GUYS RUN! The Z-Rex blaster can't beat it!" Tommy yelled.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

Both blasts met each other in the middle, both sides pumping as much power as they can through their blasters.

"We can do this guys! More power!" Conner encouraged his team.

"You Dino Rangers are nothing compared to the Original! DIE!"

The Dino Rangers stared in shock as their blast as well as Kimberly's blast came hurtling back at them.

* * *

Here's the next one. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Feedback and suggestions always welcome! xD


	5. Chapter 4

Chap 5

Alright, here's the next chapter and thank you for the reviews! :)

Enjoy! xD

* * *

_The Dino Rangers stared in shock as their blast as well as Kimberly's blast came hurtling back at them._

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The four teens were blasted back; each one landing on the ground with a heavy thud before demorphing.

"Man...that really hurt..." Conner groaned clutching his head.

"Yeah I know...Now I kinda feel sorry for all those monsters we blasted with our Z-Rex Blaster..." Ethan said struggling to stand up.

Kimberly stared down at the struggling teens, "Pathetic! All of you. One would've expected better from the Great Tommy Oliver's team."

"Kim! Snap out of it! We're your friends!" Katherine pleaded.

"Friends?" Kim laughed, "I don't have any friends."

"Great...this is just like Muranthias all over again," Tommy muttered, "Too bad we don't have Lerigot and his wife to lift the spell or whatever it is..."

"Get up!" Kim grabbed Tommy by the arm and pulled him up with ease, "I'm not through with you yet!"

"AHH! Kim! I don't want to hurt you!" Tommy held his arms up in surrender.

But Kimberly had taken an insult to that particular statement, "Hurt me? Ha! Keep telling yourself that!"

Several kicks and punches sent the Black Brachio ranger flying into the air.

"I'm bored...When Mesogog said rangers, I expected it to be a little more fun than this..."

"She's too strong, we have to re-group!" Conner yelled, as he and the other 3 dino thunder rangers started to back off.

But Tommy and Katherine tried to talk some sense into their friend.

"Dr O! We can deal with this later!" Trent dragged his mentor by the arm.

Suddenly Kat disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"What the-?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Go ahead and run! It's not over rangers!" Kim called.

* * *

**Mesogog's lair**

"I told you to eliminate the rangers! You had them at your mercy, why didn't you destroy them!" Mesogog demanded.

Kim shrugged, "I was bored. Besides, it'll give them time to regain their strength- and then I can really have some fun."

"Idiot! You're giving them time to find out how to defeat you!"

"Defeat me? Please, that's never going to happen. Just sit back and relax- I've got it all under control," Kimberly said examining the many test-tubes in Mesogog's lab. _Hmm...that's interesting, there's a little figure in that jar that looks just like Lothor- the NinaStorm ranger's villain._

"You better have- I don't take failure lightly," Mesogog threatened.

"Really? Is that why Elsa and Zeltrax are still around? They've failed you so many times, I'm surprised they're still your two generals," Kim said as she pocketed the Lothor-in-a-jar when Mesogog wasn't looking.

Mesogog growled, "Don't test me."

"Whatever you say Dino-dude," Kimberly said casually as she walked out.

"That's Mesogog to you!"

"I don't see why you put up with her master. She's nothing but trouble," Elsa said, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

"The same reason why I put up with you Elsa- she's useful. Now go and attack the rangers with another monster; they've been weakened by the Pink Ranger. I won't say it again Elsa, my patience is running thin. If you fail me this time- the consequences will be dire."

"Yes my lord, I will not fail you this time."

* * *

"Uh...What happened to your girlfriends Dr O?" Conner groaned, as he placed an ice pack on his head. Even morphed, they'd suffered several bruises and gashes.

Tommy gritted his teeth, "They are not my girlfriends!"

"Speaking of them- where'd the Zeo one go? She just disappeared in a pink light," Kira wondered.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she teleported. But the Command Centre was destroyed, along with Zordon...And Alpha 6 is on KO-35 with the rest of the Space Rangers," Tommy muttered, talking to himself rather than anyone else.

"Uh guys...we have more trouble!" Ethan said. The TV was broadcasting a live monster attack. Elsa was marching through Reefside with about a hundred Tyrannodrones and 5 monsters by her side.

"Great...just what we need.."

* * *

Yeah I know it's going slow. But there will be Kim/Tom later on, plus slight Kat/Tom

Review?


	6. Chapter 5

Ok so I'm back after about a month...

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy? :P

Disclaimer, I own nothing

* * *

Kimberly paced around her 'room' in Mesogog's lair. She looked at the Lothor-In-A-Jar sitting on her table.

"What should I do with you? Hm...Set you loose on the rangers? Nah...too predictable. It has to be something that would really make them fear me...hm...What should I do next..." Kimberly began shaking the Lothor-In-A-Jar.

* * *

"These stupid things outnumber us 20 to 1! Let's just get in our zords and squash them," Conner suggested as a Tyrannodrone struck at him.

Now being one of Zordon's rangers, Tommy would normally object. They would only use their zords to fight the enlarged monsters- however, Tommy been fighting for hours and the Tyrannodrones never seem to end; that and he'd just had a run in with 2 of his ex-girlfriends.

"Alright. Let's just squish these things with our DinoZords," Tommy agreed.

* * *

"Kimberly! Get out there and assist Elsa!" Mesogog demanded.

The battle was not going in the way he wanted it to; the rangers had called out their Zords far earlier than he expected them to; and his minions were getting crushed into Tyranno-Jelly.

"No. I don't feel like it," Kimberly sat on Mesogog's chair, twirling a strand of her hair.

"I don't care if you feel like it or not! Get out there now! And get off my seat!"

Kimberly glanced up at him, "I. Don't. Feel. Like. It."

"You dare disobey me?" Mesogog thundered and moved in to strike.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim yelled quickly.

After transforming, Kimberly quickly overpowers Mesogog and ties him to the chair.

"You underestimate my power Mesogog. The Power Morphers are exceptionally strong- but when tainted by evil- they become unimaginably so. Your mistake was using this Power Coin. If you had used any other generation of Power Rangers, it wouldn't have mattered. But you used the Original- the most powerful when evil. Did you really think you can control me?" Kimberly laughed, "Fool."

* * *

"Piece of cake! They're nothing compared to our zords!" Ethan exclaimed.

"This is a onetime thing only- we are not using our zords on the grunts next time," Tommy said.

"Why not?" Kira asked, "It's soo much easier."

"It may be easier- but then that would make you lazy. What happens when we can't access our zords? Trust me- it happens at least once in every Ranger Team," Tommy said.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kat...**

"What the-? Where am I?" Kat wondered. She was battling Kim and all of the sudden a pink glow came down and she ended up here.

"You're back at the Command Centre Kat- you took quite a blow from that monster," A voice said.

Kat blinked, "Monster?"

She slowly stood up, the room was still spinning in circles.

"Whoa- careful," A pair of strong arms supported her.

Kat looked up at the speaker- a white ranger. No- **The **White Ranger.

"Tommy?" Kat exclaimed.

"Yeah? Are you ok Kat?" The White Ranger asked.

"The Command Centre...H-how...w-hat? The Command Centre was destroyed!"

The White Ranger demorphed. There in front of her, was a teenaged Tommy Oliver.


	7. Chapter 6

And thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! I actually do read them all, even if I don't reply to all of them.

Enjoy! xD

Disclaimer- nothing belongs to me.

* * *

"The Command Centre...H-How..W-what? The Command Centre was destroyed!" Kat exclaimed.

The White Ranger demorphed. There in front of her was a teenaged Tommy Oliver.

"Tommy?"

"Kat, are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"H-how? I don't understand...The Command Centre was destroyed! Oh my lord..." Kat stared agape at the giant head in the glass tube. "It can't be...Zordon..."

* * *

"This sucks, there's no other word for it," Conner complained.

"For once I agree with you," Kira said.

"I can not believe Dr. O! That evil pink ranger kicked (well blasted) our asses; we almost got creamed by a hundred Tyrannodrones- and then he goes and gives us a 2000 word essay. Unbelievable..." Ethan said shaking his head.

"I can't wait till we graduate...no more school, no more homework, no more exams, and hopefully we'll be done with the Mesogog thing. Don't get me wrong, I love the whole super-hero-save-the-world thing. But it's becoming a pain," Conner said.

"Yeah- keep dreaming, meanwhile we have and evil ranger running around, an evil villain bent on turning the world to pre-historic times and- Holy ****!" Ethan exclaimed as Zeltrax fired a weapon at him.

"Speaking of psychotic evil villains..." Kira muttered, dusting herself as she got up.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Conner called.

"Do you have to say that every time? Just morph!" Kira interrupted, "Dino Thunder Power Up! Ha!"

"Tradition Kira! Tradition! Every other ranger team has some kind of call!" Conner explained.

Ethan rolled his eyes and got into a battle stance, "Zeltrax again...man this is getting old..."

* * *

**Meanwhile Tommy was marking his class's Science Quiz**

"Why do I even set these things?" Tommy muttered to no one, he sighed and switched on the TV.

To his surprise, his two students, Cassidy and Devon appeared on the screen. Well, it was more of an accident really- they were running away from a monster attack- or more specifically, an attack from Zeltrax and Kim.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" Without further delay, Tommy rushed to help his rangers.

* * *

"AAHHHH!"

"This is embarrassing...there's 4 of us and 2 of them..." Trent muttered as he got up.

"C'mon guys, we can do this. Its' just Zeltrax and a few Tyrannodrones," Conner encouraged.

"Plus the evil pink one too- man, why is she so strong?" Ethan wondered.

"Bye bye Power-Wannabes," Kimberly sneered as she raised her bow and fired.

"NO!"

Something jumped out in front of the rangers...

The smoke cleared to show the unmorphed Black Brachio ranger on the ground.

"I've had enough of you meddling with my fun!" Kimberly roared. She assembled her blade blasters into a short sword.

Too everyone's surprise, she demorphed. Short Sword still in hand, Kimberly marched right up to Tommy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Kimberly... Kimberly please..." Tommy pleaded to his old team mate.

Her fierce brown eyes glared coldly into his ones.

"Stay. Out. Of. My. Way!"

The short sword was swung down onto his face, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tommy clutched the left half of his face in agony.

"DR. O!" His rangers yelled out.

"He's losing too much blood!" Ethan cried, setting into 'panic mode'.

"He needs medical help. Ethan, Kira- you two take Dr. O to the hospital. Me and Trent will take care of things here," Conner said, trying to stay calm for the sake of the team.

Kira looked like she was about to protest, but a strangled groan from Dr. O made her change her mind, "Alright- but if something happens to you and Trent..."

"We're going to be fine," Trent reassured her, "Hurry and get Dr. O is safety. We haven't got much time," He said urgently.

"Ok- but dude- if you die, I'll kill you," Ethan said.

The two of them carried Dr. O away, while Ethan was calling the ambulance.

Conner and Trent faced their opponents.

The Pink Ranger had a satisfied smirk on her face, "And then there were two..."

* * *

Ok so I've disappeared for 2 weeks...2 very hectic weeks mind you...Anyway, so how was it? I've had Kimberly deal some pretty serious damage to Tommy this time. _Writingnut2010 _gave me an idea for this story- and I really liked it. So here's the beginning, and more to come soon. And for all those who've asked about Kat- yes she did time travel.


	8. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!xD

* * *

Kira and Ethan sat in the waiting room nervously.

"Oh god...is he going to be ok? He has to be ok...Dr. O's gonna be ok..." Ethan kept muttering under his breath.

"Dr. O's gonna be fine...he's been a ranger for years- he's been through worse...right?" Kira looked up, in truth, she was frightened. What if their mentor died? What would become of them then?

The door to the ER creaked open, and out came the Doctor.

"He's condition is...

* * *

_"H-how? I don't understand...The Command Centre was destroyed! Oh my lord..." Kat stared agape at the giant head in the glass tube. "It can't be...Zordon..."_

"ALPHA, I DO NOT BELIEVE KATHERINE IS FEELING WELL. PLEASE RUN A SCAN TO MAKE SURE SHE HAS NOT SUFFERED ANY LONG-TERM DAMAGE."

"Yes Zordon. Kat, would you please come this way for a moment," Alpha said.

"I..." Kat looked at her costume- for the first time since she was here- truly seeing it. Not the Zeo ranger suite...but the original.

Could it be possible? Did she time travel? That is the only possible explanation...unless she was somehow sucked into a parallel dimension.

"Kat, could you demorph please?" Alpha asked.

_Oh shit...If I demorph...and i look like my 30 year old self...oh boy..._ Kat thought, starting to panic slightly.

* * *

"This ain't good...not good at all," Trent muttered as he dragged his unmorphed body to the side; it took all of his remaining strength to stay conscious.

"Give up rangers! You're finished! It's over! You two are no match for us!" Zeltrax gloated, standing over the two rangers. Though they couldn't see his face, they could tell he was leering at them- basking in his long awaited victory.

Conner clenched his fists, "No...Not yet. It's not over yet. We're Power Rangers! We can still breathe... That means we can still fight!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make sure you can't breathe," Kim taunted, raising her Power Bow challengingly.

"C'mon Trent, we can still do this!" Conner encouraged his team mate.

Trent shakily got up, "You're right...I mean, we're Power Rangers- if we can't do it...Then the world's doomed..."

"Guess that's one way to look at it. You're so pessimistic..." Conner said.

"Are you two done talking yet? Then again, you'd better had enjoyed that conversation- it's the last you're ever going to have," Without further warning, Kim fired at them.

Conner still stood, heavily relying on his Tyranno Staff, "Come here. Come here and fight me properly!"

Kimberly laughed, "Why should I? I'm content just to stay here and shoot you."

"Coward," Trent muttered.

"What did you say?" Her voice dropped dangerously low.

"I said, you're a coward!" Trent roared, switching his Drago Sword into 'pen mode' and fired several explosive arrows at her.

The smoke cleared, showing an unharmed Kimberly. Though her face was contorted with rage, her eyes burned menacingly into theirs, her lips twisted into a resentful scowl.

She assembled her blade blasters back into the short sword.

"I'LL KILL-

But several shouts interrupted her enraged cry.

"Masterdon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

* * *

Anyone saw the end bit coming? If you have any suggestions or comments, feel free to leave them below..


	9. Chapter 8

"_Mastodon!"_

"_Triceratops!"_

"_Sabre-Toothed Tiger!"_

"_Tyrannosaurus!"_

"Ninja Storm, ranger form!"

"Thunder Storm, ranger form!"

"Samurai Storm, ranger form!"

The 10 rangers leaped into the battle and landed in front of Trent and Conner, surrounding them in a protective circle.

"What the-?" Trent blinked. He was almost certain that he was about to die, where did these guys come from?

Conner gaped at the red ranger in front of him. _The _red ranger in front of him. The original. The first. _Then again, I'm not quite sure I should be surprised; ex-rangers have been popping up everywhere lately. _He reasoned.

"Um...Is it just me, or does the evil ranger's uniform look a lot like yours?" Dustin asked Trini.

Trini groaned, "So we were right, it is Kim."

"How do you know? Could be Kat," Jason supplied.

"Die rangers!" Kim fired several arrows at them.

"Ok...it's Kim," Jason said immediately recognising her voice.

"So what do we do?" Billy asked, he remembered going up against evil Tommy, and if Evil Kim is anything like that- then he does not want to fight her. They'd turned Tommy good after the Sword of Darkness was destroyed, but there was no Sword of Darkness with Kim- and Billy does not want to think about the alternate option of stopping her.

"We need to contain her," Jason said.

"Marah and Kapri still have Lothor's saké(1) bottle- it sucks things into it and is virtually unbreakable. We can keep her there until we've figured out something," Cam said.

"Alright let's move out," Jason commanded. And at that moment, the civilian Jason disappeared and out came the Leader of the Power rangers.

Shane and Dustin circled Kim, one to the left, the other on the right. She eyed them carefully.

"Now!" Jason yelled.

Immediately, ropes of red and yellow shot out from Shane and Dustin's arm and wrapped itself around Kimberly's arms.

As Kimberly struggled against Shane and Dustin, Trini pulled out her Power Daggers.

"Sorry Kim," She murmured before throwing her Power Daggers.

"AAAHHH!"

At the last second, Kimberly had pulled on the yellow rope, dragging Dustin into the way of the Power Daggers.

"Dustin!" Shane momentarily loosened his grip on the red rope; and that was all it took for Kim to somehow use the red wind ranger's weapon against him. The rope twisted around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"Alright, game's over. Move and he dies," Kim warned, pulling tighter on the rope.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the hospital...**

"Tommy Oliver is in stable condition right now, and we are confident that he will make a full recovery. Only, he's going to have a massive scar on his face- permanently."

Ethan and Kira breathed in relief.

"At least he'll be ok," Ethan said.

Kira nodded in response, "Ok, Dr O's fine. I think we should go back and help the others."

* * *

**Back in 1995...**

"Uh...Zordon, can I talk to you...um...in private, please?" Kat said.

TOMMY, COULD YOU PLEASE RETURN TO ANGEL GROVE AND INFORM THE OTHER RANGERS THAT KATHERINE IS OK

Tommy nodded before teleported in a spark of white.

NOW KATHERINE, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT?

"Uh..Zordon, you see...I'm not from this time, I'm from the future. 9 years into the future."

* * *

"Just one movement- and he dies!" Kim warned.

From behind her, Zach slid the lock mechanism down the handle of his Power Axe and raised it up like a canon. Taking careful aim at the ground so he wouldn't injure anyone but it'll still be effective in getting Kim distracted.

BOOM!

The ground exploded, both Kimberly and Shane went flying into the air.

"Quick! Cam! Teleport us back to Ninja Ops!" Tori yelled.

"I can only do that if I was back at Ninja Ops and at my computer!" Cam yelled back.

"What about Cyber-Cam?" Blake asked.

"He's re-charging, apparently the idiot spent all night out in the city," Cam said.

"Then send a message back to the Academy, tell Marah and Kapri to get here as quick as they can and bring Lothor's Saké bottle!" Shane gasped as he untied the rope from his neck.

Kimberly got up, her eyes flashed a dark pink, "How about you fools get a taste of my true power. Pterodactyl!"

To their horror, the Pterodactyl Dinozord appeared flying directly above them.

"Our zords...They were destroyed by Zedd," Billy stared at the Pterodactyl uncertainly, as if seeing a ghost.

"Well, if she has her zord. Maybe we have ours as well," Zach suggested.

"One way to find out. We Need Dinozord Power Now!" Jason shouted.

To their amazement, their respective zords appeared by their side, as if nothing has happened in the past 10 years. The Mastodon, The Triceratops, The Sabre-toothed Tiger, and The Tyrannosaurus.

"Damn it! If Cyber-Cam was awake, then he could send out our zords..." Cam cursed, "I need to do some more tweaking with his programming..."

"Alright Trent, let's get our zords out to play too. Though seriously, our zords as so similar to the original...what was Dr O thinking... " Conner muttered before collecting himself, "Tyrannozord!"

"Dragozord!" Trent yelled.

"Pterazord!"

"Tricerazord!"

They turned to see Ethan and Kira.

"Hey guys, we miss anything?" Ethan asked.

"Whoa! That's a lot of rangers!"

"Fire!" Kimberly yelled, beams of energy shot out from the shoulders of the Pterodactyl zord.

Zach moved to dodge, but the Mastodon smashed into the zord next to him.

"Oi watch it!" Trent steered his Dragozord upright again.

"Sorry man..."

The Sabre-toothed tiger charged at the pterodactyl, but it flew up- sending the tiger crashing into the Triceratops.

"This isn't working..." Hunter sighed. The Ninja rangers were watching helplessly from the ground and hoping that everything worked out.

"Next time we go out to battle, we're going to have to put Cyber-Cam on the emergency energy supply..."

"Hey cousin!" A voice yelled.

"What did you need Uncle Lothor's Saké bottle for?" Another voice cut in.

Cam turned, "For once in my life I can honestly say I am glad to see you two."

Marah and Kapri were dressed in Ninja-gear waving Lothor's Saké bottle around frantically.

"It can suck things into it- and right now we need to contain that Pink ranger," Shane said, "Do you know how to work it?"

"Oh that's simple," Marah said.

"All you have to do is use super-dangerous-dark-ninja-magic to break down the target into a million tiny pieces and suck them into the bottle, and then use super-dangerous-dark-ninja-magic to put them back together again," Kapri said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah, it's getting the target out of the bottle that's hard," Marah said.

"Gee...If that was the easy part, then I really don't want to hear the hard part..." Tori muttered.

"Uh...Jason, are you sure you want to do this?" Blake asked.

"Is there any other way?" Jason asked before he was knocked over.

"We don't have much of a choice anyway...Are you two sure you can do it?" Cam asked.

"Well...We haven't used Dark Ninja Magic in a long time-" Kapri began.

"-you know, the whole defecting from evil and joining the good side thing. So we're not sure we can do it anymore. I mean...we might accidently place her back together wrong and her arm might be like...on her head." Marah finished.

* * *

(1)Saké (pronounced sa-kay) is Japanese rice-wine. If you search 'traditional sake bottle' on google images, you should get an idea of what I'm talking about. In some anime and asian drama, there are times when the 'bad guy' sucks people into their sake bottles, and then they'd dissolve in the sake that was in the bottle. Though in this case, I don't think they're going to let Kim get dissolved.

Ok, voting time. I haven't done this in a while, but I usually do it when I can't decide on an idea.

(A) Kim gets captured, Billy, Cam and Haley create a device that would turn Kim good; but then the device malfunctions and she ends up losing her memory.

(B) They didn't want to risk Kim being mutilated and end up destroying her power coin. Which turns her good, but a part of her would always be missing.

(C) Kim gets captured, and then escapes. She sets Lothor loose on the rangers and then takes control of Mesogog's army.

Pick an option you like. See you guys later! xD


	10. Chapter 9

Chap 10

Thanks for voting guys! I had 2 popular results, so I'll compromise and sorta combine the two together...

Standard disclaimer...

* * *

"_We don't have much of a choice anyway...Are you two sure you can do it?" Cam asked._

_"Well...We haven't used Dark Ninja Magic in a long time-" Kapri began._

_"-you know, the whole defecting from evil and joining the good side thing. So we're not sure we can do it anymore. I mean...we might accidently place her back together wrong and her arm might be like...on her head." Marah finished._

Jason did not look reassured by Marah's comment, but the way things were going, it didn't seem like that have any other choice. Even though they greatly outnumber her; for some reason unknown to any of them- she was still somehow more powerful than all of them put together.

"Alright...do it," Jason said, turning his attention back on the Pterodactyl zord.

"It'll take a few minutes- the bottle hasn't been used in a while," Marah said as she took the sake bottle.

"Uh..Marah, maybe I should do it. Even when your Dark Ninja Magic was at its best...you still somehow managed to rearrange someone's eyes on their butt..." Kapri suggested.

Marah pouted, "It was ONE time! ONE time!"

"What about the time when you stuck Chobo's arm on his stomach?" Kapri added.

"Enough! We don't have time for this!" Cam interrupted.

"Ok ok. I'll do it," Kapri said. She held the bottle as her left hand began to glow a dark pink.

"Any time today would be great!" Ethan said he (and his zord) went flying into the air.

Suddenly the Pterodactyl zord disappeared and Kim began glowing dark pink.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

Then it was as if someone had zoomed in on a picture on their computer, Kim was beginning to...well the closest word Billy could think of was _pixelate. _Her image was becoming fuzzy, and slowly, bit by bit, she was beginning to disappear.

"Uh...Is that _supposed _to happen?" Trini asked worriedly.

"Shhh, don't ruin her concentration!" Marah interrupted loudly.

Kapri's eyebrow began to twitch, "Shut up Marah."

Several moments passed, the air surrounding the rangers was tense.

Suddenly Kapri opened her eyes, "Done."

"Ok...Now what?" Kira asked looking at the Sake bottle.

"Since we're in Reefside, we might as well meet at Haley's Cafe and think of a plan," Conner suggested.

* * *

**Later at Haley's Cyberspace Cafe**

"So how did all you guys know that we needed help?" Trent asked.

"Well...Apparently, when a ranger doesn't respond to another ranger's call for a week, that usually means something bad has happened," Shane said.

"So when we heard the media going on about an evil pink ranger in Reefside, we panicked and jumped into Billy's flying Radbug," Trini explained.

"Whoa! A flying Radbug?" Ethan interrupted.

"Long story... Anyway, after about 10 minutes of 'flying'- if you can call it that, he was mostly swerving in the air... Jason realized he had no idea where Reefside was," Zach continued.

"Hey! None of you knew either," Jason defended himself, "Well the Radbug is pretty old, the flying mechanism malfunctioned. We ended up crashing in Blue Bay Harbour."

"And we swept in like Batman and saved the day," Dustin said.

4 indentical looks of 'yeah right' greeted him.

Dustin huffed, "Ok, ok...We -Shane, me and Tori- were on our way to the Ninja Academy when we saw 4 people crowded around a crashed Radbug. Tori was in one of her 'helping people' moods and stopped by to see what was wrong. We found out that they were rangers after Billy said something about 'teleporting', 'reefside' and 'Tommy'. Anyway, so we called Blake, Hunter and Cam and Ninja Streaked to Reefside," Dustin finished.

"So what do we do with Kim?" Tori asked.

"Billy, Cam and Haley are working on something to turn Kim back to the good side. For now, all we have to do is sit tight...Hey I just noticed, where's Tommy?" Jason asked.

The Dino Thunder team looked down, "Hospital..."

"What happened?" Trini asked, looking panicked.

"Kim...she...slashed him with a sword..." Ethan muttered.

"He's Ok? Right? I mean, none of us ever got seriously injured before..." Zach wondered.

"Oh, he'll live. But he still needs time to recover; the doctor said his left eye will be 'experiencing temporary blindness' or something like that...We were lucky it isn't worse...There was so much blood..." Kira said.

Jason, Trini, and Zach were immediately on their feet.

"This is more dangerous than I thought...stupid, stupid, why did I..." Trini began muttering as she quickly walked out of Haley's Cyberspace with Zach on her tail.

"Uh...Would somebody please tell me what that was about?"

Jason sighed, something that everybody seemed to be doing lately, he notice, "Well, as you probably know, a lot of rangers have been turned evil in the past. Although they never really hurt anyone- I mean there's a few scrapes and bruises, but no one really got hurt. Well except for Kendrix...but that was Psycho Pink she was always evil...oh and Zordon...but that was different too. Sorry, I'm rambling now. Anyway, no one really got hurt- until now. Usually the spells or whatnot that turns the rangers evil aren't powerful enough to have them kill. After seeing Kim fight today Trini began to have doubts- she thought that Kimberly was turned completely evil, but we- me, Zach and Billy- thought she was overreacting. That is- until we heard that Kim put Tommy in the hospital. This complicates things...a lot..."

"What do you mean _completely _evil? I've been turned evil before, I know what it's like," Trent said.

Jason shook his head, "No you don't. In fact, none of rangers apart from me and Kim do. When you were evil, you still had a conscience right? A little voice at the back of your head, a nagging feeling that what you were doing wasn't right. You destroyed property, blew up things, frightened people and hurt the rangers- but did you ever, even just once, think of killing anyone? And I don't mean destroy...god knows how often that word has been used by the villains. I mean kill, murder, homicide- whatever you want to call it."

Trent stared at Jason for a while, and then shook his head. When he found out that Kira was the yellow ranger, he couldn't hurt her...Just couldn't...

"I remember...we were fighting the Dino Rangers," Shane said, "We were going to kick their asses...But I never actually thought to kill them...Just defeat them."

"You understand what I mean then? There are still boundaries that our subconscious refuses to let us past. That's what makes a special- that makes us ideal candidates to be rangers. Although...things were different when Divatox threw me and Kimberly into the volcano to sacrifice us to Maligore," Jason said darkly.

"Maligore? Sounds like a bad name from a horror movie," Dustin joked.

"Have you heard of Dark Spectre?" Jason asked.

"Who hasn't?" Ethan said, "You have to be living under a rock if you haven't,"

In 1998, every news channel had broadcasted the day Astronema and Dark Spectre tried to take over the Galaxy.

"Well Maligore looked just like him- apparently they were brothers or something like that...Anyway, Maligore was just as bad- only a lot less powerful- and thank god for that because we do _not _need 2 Dark Spectres running around. Anyhow, when Maligore's power consumed us- we were changed. Completely Evil, no conscience. Kimberly had her fun at first, overpowering Kat- that's another story. But while she was doing that, there was only one target I was focused on- Tommy. I was out for blood, I wanted to _kill _him. To end his life. I've never felt so much hatred in my entire life. I was sorta jealous that he took the leadership from me, only a little. But when Maligore's flame took hold- suddenly I wasn't just a little jealous anymore- I wanted to kill- would've succeeded too. Thank god Lerigot and his wife were there, they had pretty powerful magic. But they aren't here now- so if Kimberly had been turned Completely Evil again...Let's just say we might have to..." Jason ended it there, staring into nothing.

"But we're going to turn her back right? I mean Haley, Billy and Cam are working on it," Kira said.

"Might work...might not..."

* * *

Well there's the next chapter. Feedback?


	11. Chapter 10

Chap 11

I just realized that I left Kat out in the last chapter. Sorry guys, so her section will be longer in this one. And if any of you are wondering if Kat going to the past has anything to do with the whole story- it does, and majorly, you'll see in time...

Enjoy!:)

* * *

"_Uh..Zordon, you see...I'm not from this time, I'm from the future. 9 years into the future."_

I SUSPECTED AS MUCH.

"Huh? You knew?" Kat said surprised, _then again, Zordon knows everything..._

"So do you know how I can get back?" Kat asked.

I WILL HAVE ALPHA LOOK INTO THIS PHENOMENON, MEANWHILE, I SUGGEST YOU GO BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS AND TRY TO BLEND IN. TRY AND AVOID TELLING THEM ANYTHING OF THE FUTURE AND ACT AS NATURAL AS YOU CAN.

"Ok Zordon..." Kat powered down to find that she was in her teenaged body.

Tommy and the rest of the team had teleported back to the Command Centre to see if she was ok. It was rather overwhelming for her to see them all together again. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Tommy...All with their powers, fighting hard to protect Earth from Rita and Lord Zedd.

The last thing she saw was her old teammates before a bright pink light blinded her.

"KAT!" The others yelled as she disappeared in a pink flash.

"Zordon! What's going on?"

THAT WAS NOT YOUR KATHERINE- SHE IS FROM THE FUTURE, I BELIEVE SHE WAS EXPERIENCING THE ELASTIC EFFECT OF THE MORPHING GRID. SHE HAD BEEN STRETCHED BACK INTO THIS TIMELINE, AND SHE MAY HAVE BEEN FLUNG BACK INTO HER OWN TIMELINE.

"So she's ok?"

HOPEFULLY, IF SHE IS NOT IN HER TIMELINE, THEN SHE WOULD MOST LIKELY HAVE BEEN FLUNG BACK FURTHER IN TIME.

* * *

One moment she was looking at her old team, the next, she was staring straight into Rita's ugly face.

"Hello Kitty..."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Katherine shrieked. _Oh god no...I did not go further back in time! To when I was evil!_

* * *

**Back to 2004 **

Billy, Haley and Cam were sitting in the middle of scattered notes. Papers and dissembled equipment littered the tables and floor.

"We're going to need a pretty powerful battery to run this," Cam said looking at the blue-prints they'd drawn up.

"It shouldn't be too difficult to find...Something with equal power as a car battery would be sufficient," Billy said.

"Billy!" Trini ran in with Zach on her tail, "We have a major problem! I was right! Kim's gone completely over the other side."

Billy dropped the spanner he was holding, "Are you positive?"

"She put Tommy in the hospital," Zach added.

"Ok, change of plans. We need something as powerful as rocket fuel."

"Rocket Fuel? Ok Billy, I know you're a genius and all- but rocket fuel? That's a little overkill," Cam said.

"Trust the genius man, nothing Billy says is wrong," Zach said, "And all these equations are starting to make my head hurt..."

"As flattered as I am, I'm only human Zach- I make mistakes too," Billy said looking embarrassed.

"Even so- where are we going to get rocket fuel?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure Tommy and Jason know the right people," Trini said, and then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'stupid red rangers' and 'moon mission'.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the hospital...**

"It's alright guys...I'm fine," Tommy said, trying to ease the worried expression on his friends.

"Fine? Fine? Define 'fine'; because last time I checked, 'fine' does not include almost having your eye gauged out," Jason demanded.

"Relax Jase, it's not that bad...Just a flesh wound," Tommy tensed up at his friend's behaviour, something wasn't right, "Jase? Are you ok?"

"Am _I _ok? You're the one in the hospital bed with half your face bandaged," He pointed out.

"He has a point," Conner put in.

"And you're defending him because he's the original red ranger," Tommy rolled his eyes...well... eye.

"Well yes, but he's still right," Conner admitted.

"What's going on Jase? I haven't seen you this tense since...since the incident in Muranthias."

"It's Kim...We think she's gone completely evil...like last time,"

Tommy shot up at that, "WHAT?"

Before the others got to answer, Jason's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Jason, do you still have contact with Andros?" _

"Yes, why?" Jason asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"_We need Rocket-Fuel." _Trini said.

"Rocket Fuel? Ok...I'll give him a call, but if he's in Space then it might take a while."

"_Just tell him it's top priority; in the 'world-is-in-danger' type," _

"I'll see what I can do. Love you honey,"

"_Love you too Jase."_

* * *

"Jason says he can get in contact with someone who can get rocket fuel," Trini told the group, "So what else do you need?"

"We need to analyse her Power Coin to see what's been done to it," Cam said, "I'll go and grab Marah and Kapri- they've got Kim sucked into a bottle..."

With that, he left the basement.

* * *

**In Tommy's house...**

"Hey Kapri," Marah called worriedly.

"What is it?" Her sister shot back in a tone that said 'this-better-be-important'.

"Are you sure you sucked the pink ranger in this?" She asked, peering into the bottle.

"Of course I did- what idiot did you take me for? You?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for! And I'm serious, I don't see the pink ranger in here. Did you miss a step?" Marah retorted.

"Well I did everything right...Broke down matter into tiny particles...pieced it back together...oh shit...I missed a step," Kapri realized.

"Which step would that be?"

"The second one..."

"You missed the most important step?" Marah exclaimed, "The whole point of doing the bottle-magic is to suck people into it! You forgot the step that draws the person into the bottle?"

"I'm not perfect!"

Cam walked into the room to find his two cousins fighting, "Ok guys, I'm not sure what this is about- but I need the pink ranger's power coin. Now."

"Uh...you see cousin...about that..."

* * *

"So you guys have all the equipment you need to build this thing?" Trini asked, looking at the blue prints, "It looks really complicated."

"Equipment isn't a problem so far. But we need Kimberly's power coin so we can actually see what Mesogog's done to it," Haley replied.

Billy frowned, "Do you hear yelling upstairs?"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A MINITURE KIMBERLY RUNNING AROUND?" Cam roared.

* * *

Well here's the chapter, it's shorter than the previous two, I know. But I wanted the next part to be in the next chapter. Reviews and feedback always welcomed. :)

Merry Christmas guys!


	12. Chapter 11

Chap 12

Standard Disclaimer

I saw the first few glimpse of Power Rangers Samurai. It's ok, but i think it's way too similar to MMPR- in the way that it's presented, the whole 5 ordinary teenagers who blah blah blah. A lot of Power Rangers follow that storyline- there's nothing technically wrong about it, but it does get repetitive. I'm not sure that i'd be able to enjoy it like i did with Shinkenger- which had a tonne of twists and turns and unpredictable-ness.

* * *

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A MINITURE KIMBERLY RUNNING AROUND?" Cam roared._

"Umm..." Marah and Kapri began slowly edging away from their enraged cousin.

"We...need...to go now..." And with that, both of them ninja-streaked away.

* * *

Mesogog sat there, brimming with fury. Never before had he ever been this _humiliated; _tied to his chair, being held prisoner in his own lair. Held prisoner by a ranger no less- a ranger that was no taller than his thumb to be exact.

How she got to be that way, he had no idea; and he couldn't care less. But what he did know was that his shoe was bigger than her. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to catch her- the ranger had somehow retained all of her strength and speed, despite being somehow shrunk to the size of a kids crayon.

"Now now Mesogog...Just sit back and enjoy the show- I would be the one to accomplish the one thing that every villain for the past 11 years had tried and failed to do. I will _kill _the Power Rangers," Kim grinned maliciously.

"You know- that would sound more impressive- if you were taller," Elsa snipped.

Kim glared at her, "Watch what you say- if I wanted to, I could turn you into a pin-cushion for my arrows."

Elsa wisely kept her mouth shut, she knew how dangerous this ranger was; but she had no idea what she wanted. So far she acted just like most villains- wanting to destroy the power rangers, but she'd shown no desire to conquer the world or anything of the like.

She definitely had power- and would probably be able to if she set her mind to it; but it didn't seem like the likely choice she was going to make. And this is what made Kimberly a wild card- the unknown quantity. Mesogog was easy to figure out, he had a goal, a motive, and means to achieve it- if it weren't for the rangers. However Kimberly had the power, and the means to achieve whatever she wanted- but she had no motive, no goal- she's far too dangerous, and she has to be taken down- that much Elsa was sure of.

* * *

_One moment she was looking at her old team, the next, she was staring straight into Rita's ugly face._

_"Hello Kitty..."_

_"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Katherine shrieked. __**Oh god no...I did not go further back in time! To when I was evil!**_

Kat walked briskly along the corridors of Rita's palace, _this is not what I expected when I got to Reefside...I just __**had **__to be worried about him for not keeping in contact...I just __**had **__to make sure he didn't get himself killed...Why me?_

"Just great..." She muttered, she'd gotten lost. It had been years since she last set foot in this cursed place, and the memories of her teenaged times were a little faded. Although, she did notice that they were starting to come back, slowly- too slowly.

Suddenly something occurred to her- she was back in 1995. Back when Kimberly and Tommy were still an inseparable couple. And...and...and who knows what would happen if Kimberly didn't go to Florida? What if she couldn't find another replacement? Would Tommy and Kimberly be living 'happily-ever-after' in Reefside?

Of course, that would also mean that Kat wouldn't get to date Tommy- not that she still harboured any romantic feeling for him, it was her younger self's hormones complaining. But then, he was always happier with Kim...it would save a lot of trouble to keep them together...But that would also mean she wouldn't get to be a Power Ranger...

_Could I do it? Could I sacrifice my connection to the Power for them? _Questions, an endless sea of questions, infinite 'what if's'. But no answers and it was driving Kat insane.

* * *

**Meanwhile on KO-35**

"Hello?" Zhane picked up the communicator- one of the devices Billy had built to keep contact with Earth.

"_Hi, I'm Tommy Oliver- can I talk to Andros or any of the Astro rangers please?" _

"Wow, Tommy Oliver? **The **Tommy Oliver?" Zhane almost dropped Karone's birthday present (1).

"_Uh...Yeah, who am I speaking to?"_

"I'm Zhane- Silver Astro Ranger. I...man...dude...you're the greatest ranger alive! Did you get my post card?"

"_...Ok seriously, who the hell has been telling everybody that? And you're the one who's been sending me postcards of Alien females- how do you know where I live?" _

"Duh, every ranger knows where you live. It's in the URDB," Zhane stated as if it was obvious.

"_URDB?" _

"Universal Ranger Data Base- every being who has ever been a ranger has access to those- didn't we send you the link? I swore I sent you the password in one of my postcards."

"_Uh...I burn those...After the first one..." _Tommy shuddered as images of a reptilian race flashed in his mind, _"But we're getting off track- I called to ask if you guys have any rocket fuel."_

"Rocket Fuel? Sure, what kind are you after?"

"_I'm not sure...probably just the standard mix that Earth uses." _

"Ok, sure. But Andros and the others are in the Delta Quadrant(2) getting rid of the remnants of the United Alliance of Evil," Zhane said, "So it might be a while before we get the Rocket Fuel to you- why don't you just ask NASA?"

"_Zhane, NASA doesn't just give out free Rocket Fuel on street corners. None of us are actually qualified to get our hands on that stuff."_

"Well then...I could go and drop it off to you guys- but the others took the Astro Megaship with them- so I'm stuck with the Luna Shuttle. It might take me around a month to get to you guys."

"_Jason says it's an emergency- in a the-world-is-in-danger way," _

"I'm sorry, the Luna Shuttle is the fastest besides the Astro Megaship- and they're in the Delta Quadrant. It'll take them at least a couple months to get back here- you can try asking the Galaxy Rangers."

"_They don't have a space ship...Well, then I guess I hope you see you with the rocket fuel ASAP."_

"Ok sir. I'll get to Earth as quickly as possible," Zhane hung up and looked at the phone in awe, "I talked to Tommy Oliver..._The Tommy Oliver! _Take that Andros! You're the not the only one to have met him!_" _

* * *

(1) I know it's not Kerovian tradition to celebrate birthdays, but hanging out with the other rangers probably rubbed off on Andros and Zhane.

(2) Yes this is a reference to Star Trek- I'm exactly a fan of the show, but I had no other way of labelling the galaxy.

Yeah the update is a little late, but it's been busy. My cousin burned the turkey on Saturday :P


	13. Chapter 12

Chap 13

Well, Happy New Year everybody! Man the Sydney Harbour Bridge fire works were awesome :D How were the fireworks anywhere else around the world?

It's 2011 and I feel old...Even though I'm not even of legal age yet :P

Standard disclaimer. Enjoy and Review! :)

* * *

Steal Kimberly's power coin. That seemed simple enough, and at the time when she'd actually been brainwashed into being evil, Kat didn't even think twice. But now, now that she went back in time and was NOT evil, what the hell was she going to do?

_If I don't do it, then Rita will think the spell isn't strong enough and re-cast it- then I really will be evil. But if I do it, then Kimberly's going to end up being in the hospital...again...And this time I can't blame the evil spell..._

Kat watched Kimberly stretch on the mats, warming herself up for the practise session. _In a few minutes the Tenga bird-freaks are going to attack...I'm supposed to steal her power coin when they do...but...It worked out last time I guess... I should just follow the same timeline up until Coach whats-his-face turns up, then I can worry about what to do. _

* * *

**Back to the present: 2004**

"WHAT?" Billy, Haley, Zach and Trini exclaimed.

Cam sighed, "My cousin didn't do it properly; now Kimberly's on the loose- and she's probably extremely small- which makes it harder to find her."

"Now what?" Trini asked.

"I suppose we'd just improvise; I'm sure we can estimate any information we need. I do have a few theories on how Mesogog tainted her Power Coin; but the possibilities are endless- it's rather disturbing to know that there are so many ways to change a ranger's powers from good to evil," Billy said.

Trini automatically opened her mouth to explain but stopped short, "Billy...You spoke using common terms..."

Billy shrugged, "After living on Aquitar for some time, I found it highly irritating when people can't understand what I'm saying because you aren't there to translate- so I got into the habit of using simple words. A habit that I'm going to try to get rid of as soon as we're finished with this mess."

"Don't man- I actually like understanding what you're saying," Zach laughed.

Trini chuckled, "It would be nice if I don't have to translate everything you say."

"Ok, it's nice of you guys to catch up and all- and I don't want to sound mean, but now we need to get to the problem at hand. We haven't built the ray yet because we're missing some vital information- and we have an evil ranger running about," Haley reminded them.

"Well, how about working on the Shell? We can still build the structure without knowing what tainted the Power Coin," Cam suggested.

"We've just drawn up the plan- the shape of the ray would most likely change as we add all the other components- but until we catch Kimberly, it's the only thing that we can do," Billy agreed.

Trini was about to translate but caught herself, "Oops...old habits die hard."

"Well, I better go tell the others that Kim escaped, while you guys work on your weapon-thing. All these equations and theories are making my head hurt," Zach said as he sprinted upstairs.

* * *

"Well? What's your plan to destroy the rangers?" Elsa was getting impatient; so far the pink ranger had done nothing except look around in Mesogog's lab.

"Patience, everything will come together in time. Now, did Mesogog happen to have a Shrink-Ray?" Kimberly asked.

Zeltrax snorted, "Why? So you can make yourself microscopic?"

Kimberly glared at him, "I'm not going to even give that an answer...Seriously, is it a requirement for evil henchmen to be stupid?"

Elsa and Zeltrax hissed at her.

Kimberly looked thoughtful before answering her own question, "Probably...Since Goldar's brain was the same as a monkey's, and Rito- although powerful- was dumber than a rock."

_Hmm...I know some people that can help me...Some rather competent ones too...Now, how to get in contact with them? _Kimberly smirked maliciously, "Oh you rangers won't know what hit you..."

* * *

Ok, I know this is one is around 500 words shorter than usual, but I really wanted to put this up today for some reason. I'll try to get the next one to be longer. Suggestions and Feedback always welcome. xD


	14. Opposite of Writers Block

Not really a chapter.

Ok guys, I'm really sorry about not updating in 2 weeks- I went on a Science Program to the University of Sydney. Waking up at 5 am and getting back home by 7pm, was really draining. It was fun but I just didn't have the time or strength to write anything. Yesterday when I started to write the next chapter I got stuck on something, and if I left it then I'd probably get the opposite of Writer's Block (having too many ideas and not knowing what to choose).

There are many ways the story can turn, so help me out guys.

Option A: Kat decides that she's going to convince Kim to NOT go to Florida- that way she wouldn't give Tommy a 'Dear John' letter and the whole fiasco of 'Evil Kimberly' probably wouldn't happen.

Option B: Kat decides to stick to the original timeline as much as possible and waits till the Morphing Grid snaps her back into her own time again.

Option C: Kat decides, 'screw it, I'm in the past and I know what's going to happen- time to play mysterious-hero'.

(P.S. Please just PM me when you're voting, because I'm going to take this down and replace it with the real chapter, and I'd rather you review the chapter than this A/N that isn't supposed to be a chapter...:P)


	15. Chapter 13

Chap 14

Ok, so majority wins, once again. I got mostly Option B- so there you have it, Kat's going to _try _and stick to the timeline. But when you know what's going to happen- it's rather hard not to change things. Enjoy and Review! :D

* * *

"That should be the last of them," Andros said kicking the quantron out of the way.

"We should do another round- just in case," Carlos suggested as he took a long gulp out of his water bottle.

"Good idea, Dark Spectre dispatched parts of his empire everywhere. He probably has some hidden base in some far corner of the galaxy," Ashley said tiredly.

They'd been tracking the remnants of the Alliance of Evil for the past 6 years. Every time they thought they'd destroyed everything- some other lead pops us. Things lead to other things, which lead the Astro Rangers over to the other side of the galaxy- far from home.

Andros glanced at his team mates, long gone were the naive amateurs that had found their way on his ship. Each one of them were now hardened warriors, searching the galaxy for their mentor, battling it out with Astronema's forces, defending Earth from total annihilation had strengthened them. But the real changes happened deep in space- when they were tracking Darkonda- apparently he wasn't as dead as everyone thought he was. The horrors and adventures they'd faced on other worlds had changed every one of them.

T.J, the second in command became cool and calculating, always looking at the bigger picture- sometimes to the point where he was almost unfeeling. Carlos, always careful, never leaving anything behind. Even Ashley and Cassie have a rougher edge to them than before. Of course, with Cassie, the death of Kendrix had made her unforgiving towards her enemies.

Andros glanced at his beeping communicator, "Hello?"

"_Andros, you have to get back to Earth as quickly as possible."_ Zhane's voice came from the other end.

"Not yet- we still have some more clean-up work to do," Andros replied, shielding his eyes from the glaring suns.

"_Well Earth is top priority, we have an Evil Ranger on the loose- it took 3 ranger teams to contain her- and it seems that she escaped. They need back up." _

"There are at least 6 other ranger teams on Earth- one of them should be able to help."

"_They need rocket-fuel to power some device so they can revert the Evil ranger back to good. You have the fastest Space-Ship in the galaxy- jump into Hyper Space and you guys should be back in less than 3 days,"_

"Actually...We're on Gratha(1) right now- it would probably take us a while to get back. We've got plenty of unfinished business to attend to- I'm sure you and Karone can get to Earth to help them- we'll be there as soon as we can."

"_Andros, I got a call from __**Tommy Oliver. THE Tommy Oliver! **__If he needs help, then something seriously bad is happening!"_

"Tommy! Alright, alright, we'll be right there."

"Andros? What was that about?" Cassie asked.

Andros sighed, "Guys, we're going back to Earth."

* * *

Katherine watched as Kimberly boarded the plane to Florida. She'd decided to let things play out as it did originally. Stealing Kimberly's coin is seriously going to linger on her conscience...

Suddenly a pink light clouded her eyes and everything went black...

"Looks like I'm back in 2004 again," Kat muttered to herself. _Nothing's changed...so I guess I did alright after all. _

Kat jumped when Elgar wandered passed her.

"Ah hello there. Nice weather isn't it?" He said.

Kat stared at him, "Aren't you supposed to be...dead?"

"Wha-? Me? Dead? Man, are ya feelin' ok Pink Ranger? Oh oops...I shouldn't say things like that out loud. Sorry, I'll just go now. Aunty D's holding a party at Haley's Cafe later on, you should come too," Elgar said as he literally pranced away.

"What the fuck?" Kat stared blankly at the spot that Elgar was just at, _What the hell did I do?_

* * *

"I need your help with something," Kimberly said.

"And pray tell, why would I help you?" A raspy voice replied.

"Because- we have a similar goal. To kill the power rangers- the ones that corrupted your Astronema and destroyed the Alliance of Evil,"

"Those infuriating Astro Rangers are doing clean-up duty around the galaxy- they aren't here. Don't lie to me!" The voice thundered.

"Oh...but they'll be back. The ranger's _will _call for their aid- and they will come running back to help. After all, good people are so easy to manipulate (2). They'd always help one another," Kim smirked.

"You would know wouldn't you? You were one of them," The voice taunted.

Kimberly's eyes glowed, "Do not, put me in the same category as those pathetic weaklings! I have been awakened!"

"For the second time in your life- I believe Maligore's spell was quite easily broken- somehow I believe that the rangers will get you back on their side-what would become of me after that? Their goals are rather obvious at this point- they can't kill you, they can't beat you, so they'll try to get you back. After all _good people are so easy to manipulate_, aren't they?"

"I see you're rather well informed," Kim gritted her teeth.

"Of course- I am well aware of the ranger's exploits before my time. I was always honest to myself- I was not the most powerful warrior in the Alliance- I had to survive and get to the top somehow. And if it couldn't be through strength- then it'd be through knowledge," The person in the shadows seemed to have lost interest in whatever Kimberly had to offer.

"Knowledge is power- that was the Earth saying. It is rather accurate; but now I need your knowledge _and _your power. You see the meddling magician and his wife are on some back water planet on the other galaxy- nothing can turn me back with _them. _I need generals- powerful and intelligent generals to run my army- and you're the perfect one," Kimberly said.

"I'm not interested," Came the simple reply.

"Oh but you _will _be. Dark Spectre's technology wasn't destroyed- you will do my bidding,"

"What? NO! Not those implants again! NO!"

* * *

(1) Gratha is Divatox's home planet- I got this from Power Rangers Wikia, I'm not sure how reliable it is, but I'm using it.

(2) The quote is taken from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. _Good people are so easy to manipulate _(Spoken By Mad-Eye to Harry)

And the thing about Elgar- have any of you guys heard of the Butterfly-Effect? It's the theory that _if _you time travel, and you change just the slightest thing, (such as killing a butterfly) you would change the whole future, as everything is related to everything else. So Kat may have hesitated at some points, didn't do _everything _like she was supposed to and things change.

Cookies for those who can guess who Kimberly was talking to :P


End file.
